User talk:MýhLoka
Welcome Hi, welcome to The Backyardigans Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Flower Power/Images page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Wikia (Talk) 03:03, August 21, 2011 Cheat edits on the characters pages OSBackyardigans, I noticed that you have been removing spaces and commas randomly from the character pages at a very rapid pace. You're probably doing it to increase your badge points or something, but the fact is, I have viewed your edits and you are not making any valuable contribution on this Wiki. The term for this is called 'cheat editing', and it is not a good thing. Now, all the characters pages have grammatical errors and I will have to go back and correct them all. As the administrator of the site, I warn you that if you continue making these pointless edits, it could be viewed by the Wikia Community Team and the other users on this site as an act of vandalism, and I will have to block you. Please watch your edits, and do not deface perfectly good sentences that already been typed. Keep in mind that whatever you edit will be viewed by other people, and it needs to look the best it can be. This is why cheat editing is bad. Only contribute if you have a valuable addition to make. BackyardiganforChrist77 01:45, February 12, 2012 (UTC)BackyardiganforChrist77 A question for you Hello OsBackyardigans, I read on one of your blog that you don't speak english that well. What language do you speak I'm curious. May you please tell me. BackyardigansFan 18:39, February 13, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for the answer Hey OsBackyardigans, Thanks for answering my message. You speak Portagese!? Sounds cool. Hey may be you can tell me how to say "hello" in your language. I speak more than one language too, just so you know (learning some other langueages to be clear). well have fun around the backyardigans wiki. BackyardigansFan 04:02, February 15, 2012 (UTC) Regarding the Tasha page OsBackyardigan, I regret to inform you that I had to delete the addition you made on the Tasha main character page because it was merely a paraphrased version of what was already above it. Articles should never have redundant information. Also, I need to tell you that the statement you made about her being 'boring' is biased for the article. As the admin of this wiki, it is part of my job to delete those sorts of things. Statements like that are purely a matter of opinion and as such, they have no place on a featured article that others will be reading. If you're just wanting to express your thoughts about the character Tasha, you should create a blog post for others to respond to, as there is much more room for users to express themselves. Featured articles are different. It's a place to document a wide variety of information, and not just anything can go on there. When you edit one of the main character pages, it has to simply state the facts, and it has to be kept friendly and unbiased. That's why those pages are locked for non-registered users. Just make sure you do more research, and only add new information to the article next time. BackyardiganforChrist77 02:55, February 19, 2012 (UTC)BackyardiganforChrist77 Re: Suggestion Hi OsBackyardigans, I think that's a great suggestion and I'll get right on creating that page. Thanks for your suggestion Have a good night. BackyardigansFan 02:50, March 25, 2012 (UTC) Cheat edits on songs The categories "Played By Pablo", Tyrone, Uniqua, Tasha and Austin are not supposted to be for songs, but for roles. Pikalin38 00:57, March 28, 2012 (UTC) Stop It OsBackyardigans, You have been adding categories to songs that uses "Played By Pablo", "Played By Tyrone", "Played By Uniqua", "Played By Tasha" and "Played By Austin" to the songs that they appear on, but it is for roles, not for the songs that they appear. Picture needed Ola OsBackyardigans, How are you? OsBackyardigans, do you happen to have a clear picture of Detective Pablo? If you do can you please change the one that's on that page to yours because I can't seem to find a clear one and you have a lot of clear and high quality picture that look awsome;) Thanks for your time, have a great dias:) BackyardigansFan 12:44, April 7, 2012 (UTC) Nice Picture Ola OsBackyardigans, Thanks for adding that picture, it looks way better that the picture that was there. Have fun edding:) BackyardigansFan 23:15, April 7, 2012 (UTC) Be nice OsBackyardigans, First of all, I want to let you know that those cheat edits on the songs pages that Pikalin38 apparently accused you of are being deleted. Ultimately, whoever put them there is irrelevant. I was the first one to notice the problem, and after deleting a couple of those cheat edits, I immediately informed BackyardigansFan, and she has deleted some as well. That's well underway. (I sent a message to Pikalin38 about this as well.) Now, I have read your messages to Pikalin38's talk page, and I need to tell you that, regardless of what problem is going on with your Wiki, that last message you sent to her (Heading: "Theft!") is unreasonably harsh and is the sort of thing that starts a riot. Whatever the problem is with your pictures, a message like that is inappropriate on The Backyardigans Wiki. Plain and simple. Despite the fact you were on the defensive side, your message was off the topic, confrontational, with no solution whatsoever. I'm not saying it was your intention to cause a riot, I'm simply saying that your message, being open to the rest of the community, could potentially start one. So, please... remember to be nice. When I was new on this site, the previous administrators told me that it's important, especially for admins, to keep the peace among the community and avoid riots. The Backyardigans Wiki is a friendly site and it will stay that way. BackyardiganforChrist77 07:16, April 17, 2012 (UTC)BackyardiganforChrist77 Happy Birthday Happy Birthday OsBackyardigans:) Hope you have the best Birthday ever!! Tehna um Bom Dias:) BackyardigansFan 23:57, July 13, 2012 (UTC)BackyardigansFan Here I am! Hi Osbackyardigans, I hope you're having a great day. Sorry for the late reply but I've been pretty busy lately! So don't worry nothing bad happened in my "real life!", is just the fact that I've been busy lately. Your last message totaly made sense! Even though you stoped using google translator. Actually, your english really improved, your getting better and better at it. Good Job! .......and those great memories we've had in this wiki and your wiki will never last. And we can always talk to each other and I'll try to find som time to check my talk page. I hope to hear from you! Tehna um bom dias:) BackyardigansFan (talk) 02:12, November 22, 2012 (UTC)